Modern communication systems provide an increasing number of services to consumers. For example, wireline telecommunications systems previously provided simultaneous voice and data service, while wireless telecommunications provided either voice service or data service, but not both simultaneously. Lately, wireless telecommunication systems provide simultaneous voice and data services by increasing communication channel bandwidth to handle the increased service requirements.
As the bandwidth of a system increases, the power required for amplifying signals within the bandwidth correspondingly increases. Many communication systems use a battery backup during a power outage. Unfortunately, battery lifetime decreases as system bandwidth increases. Consequently, battery-backup systems are becoming increasingly less reliable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a communication system that operates in a manner that increases the battery lifetime of a battery backup, thereby increasing the reliability of the battery back up.